prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Braun Strowman
|birth_place = Sherrills Ford, North Carolina |resides = |billed = |trainer = NXT Wrestling |debut = 2013 |retired = }} Adam Scherr (September 6, 1983) is an American professional wrestler and strongman. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where he performs under the ring name Braun Strowman. During his main roster debut, Strowman was a member of the villainous Wyatt Family from 2015-2016, before later becoming a singles competitor. Strowman is a two-time WWE Raw Tag Team Champion and winner of the 2018 Greatest Royal Rumble. Strongman career Scherr earned his ASC pro strongman card by winning the NAS US Amateur National Championships on November 5, 2011. Scherr won the 2012 Arnold Amateur Strongman World Championships on March 4, 2012 which took place during the Arnold Sports Festival alongside the 2012 Arnold Strongman Classic. This victory earned Adam an invite to the 2013 Arnold Strongman Classic. Scherr competed in the SCL North American Championships on July 8, 2012, finishing in 5th place overall. He also competed in the Giants Live Poland event on July 21, 2012, finishing in 7th place overall. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2013–2015) On May 12, 2013, it was reported that Scherr was in conversations with the professional wrestling promotion, WWE. After this, he was sent to the WWE Performance Center and assigned the ring name "Braun Stowman". As Stowman, he began making match appearances in late 2014 on WWE NXT. On December 18 during NXT in Jacksonville, Florida, Stowman defeated Chad Gable. The following night on NXT saw a victory again for Stowman over Gable. It would not be until NXT on May 7, 2015, when Stowman scored a victory over Steve Cutler. During the May 21st NXT tapings, Stowman defeated Dash Wilder, followed by a win on June 6's NXT over Tye Dillinger. On June 2, 2015, Stowman wrestled a successful dark match against an unnamed opponent on Main Event. On the June 20 edition of NXT, Stowman defeated Tye Dillinger once more in singles action. Main Roster (2015-present) On the [[August 24, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|August 24, 2015 edition of Monday Night Raw]] Stowman made his WWE main roster debut as a surprise member of The Wyatt Family assisting Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper beat down their opponents Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. At Night of Champions and TLC:Tables,Ladders & Chairs he won a 6-man tag team match. At Royal Rumble he eliminated Big Show and Kane but was eliminated by Brock Lesnar. At Fastlane he lost a 6-man tag team match. At the WWE Draft 2016 he was drafted to Raw. At Battleground he was victorious in a 6-man tag team which would be his last match part of the Wyatt Family. At Survivor Series he participated in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination on Team Raw and eliminated Dean Ambrose but got eliminated himself through countout. At Roadblock: End of the Line he lost to Sami Zayn in match with a 10-minute time limit. At Royal Rumble Strowman eliminated Big Cass, Kalisto, Mojo Rawley, Mark Henry, Big Show, Tye Dillinger, and James Ellsworth but was eliminated by Baron Corbin. At Fastlane, he was defeated by Roman Reigns. At WrestleMania 33, he participated in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. At Payback, he defeated Roman Reigns. Braun Strowman got defeated Roman Reigns in an Ambulance Match at Great Balls of Fire. At SummerSlam, he lost a Fatal-4-Way match against Brock Lesnar for the WWE Universal Championship (also involving Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe). He lost to him again in a singles match at No Mercy. At TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs he lost in a 5-on-3 Tables, Ladders, and Chairs handicap match. At Survivor Series he led Team Raw to victory as a survivor with Triple H in the 5-on-5 Survivor Series match, in which he eliminated Shinsuke Nakamura, Bobby Roode, and Randy Orton. During the remainder of 2017, Strowman pursued a feud with Kane as to settling which of the two as the "biggest monster" on Raw. Their feud expanded to include Brock Lesnar and determining whether Strowman or Kane would be the first contender for Lesnar's Universal title. In 2018, on the January 8th episode of Raw, Strowman assaulted Kane and Lesnar backstage, concluding with Strowman pulling an entire scaffold structure across the prone bodies of his rivals. The following week on the January 15 episode of Raw, General Manager Kurt Angle publicly (kayfabe) fired Strowman in the ring for his actions backstage against Lesnar and Kane. For most of the night, Strowman proceeded to wreak havoc backstage after eliminating security guards assigned to escort Strowman from the arena. Strowman's rampage included disengaging a technical trailer from a Mack truck, soon followed by Strowman tipping over the Mack truck. His havoc reached its next highest point when he stormed the announcers' area and seized Michael Cole and hurled him into a group of officials and security personnel. While desperately attempting to dissuade Strowman from inflicting further harm, Kurt Angle then announced he had received a phone call from Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon who had (kayfabe) re-hired Strowman, thus placing him back into title contention at the Royal Rumble for the Universal Championship in the triple threat match against Brock Lesnar and Kane. Though, he lost the match to Brock Lesnar. Strowman qualified to be in the first ever 7-man elimination chamber match at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. Even though he eliminated five out of the seven wrestlers in the match, he himself was eliminated by Roman Reigns. Strowman is scheduled to face The Bar (Cesaro and Sheamus) for the Raw Tag Team Championship with a partner TBD at WrestleMania 34 after winning the tag team battle royal on the March 12, 2018 episode of Raw. General Manager Kurt Angle told Braun he must choose a partner while Strowman wanted the match to be a handicap match. Strowman did not choose his partner until Wrestlemania. His partner was a 10-year old by the name Nicholas. When Nicholas and Braun won the match, Nicholas became the youngest person to ever win a championship in WWE, beating Rene Dupree's record. They did relinquish their title the next day. On April 27, Strowman won his second championship in WWE after entering the first Greatest Royal Rumble, where he outlasted forty-nine other competitors to become the very first Greatest Royal Rumble Champion. He eliminated Chris Jericho, Big Cass, Shane McMahon, Kevin Owens, The Great Khali, Bobby Lashley, Curt Hawkins, Tye Dillinger, Dan Matha, Titus O'Neil, Babatunde, Heath Slater, and Big E. He also beat Roman Reigns' record for the most eliminations in a single Royal Rumble. At Backlash 2018, Strowman and Bobby Lashley defeated Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens in a tag team match. At Money in the Bank 2018, Braun Strowman won the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. The following year in 2019, Strowman won his second tag team championship on the August 19 episode of Monday Night RAW, after he and Seth Rollins defeated the team of The OC in a tag team title match to become the new WWE RAW Tag Team Champions. This marked Strowman's second title reign as a tag team champion and Rollins' fifth tag team title reign. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Running Powerslam – 2016–present **Chokeslam **Reverse Chokeslam – 2016 **Yokosuka Cutter – 2015–2016 **Lifting Arm Triangle Choke – 2015–2016 *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Biel throw **Big boot **Body avalanche **Body block **Clothesline **Diving Splash - rarely used **Fallaway Slam **Flapjack **Dropkick **Powerbomb **Sidewalk slam *'Managers' **Bray Wyatt *'Tag teams and stables' **The Wyatt Family *'Nicknames' **"The Monster Among Men" **"Mr. Monster in the Bank" **"Big Country" **"The Black Sheep" **"The New Face of Destruction" * Entrance themes ** "Live in Fear" by Mark Crozer (August 24, 2015 – July 24, 2016; used while a part of The Wyatt Family) **"Swamp Gas" by Jim Johnston (April 12, 2016 – August 24, 2016; used while teaming with Luke Harper or Erick Rowan) **'"I Am Stronger"' by CFO$ (July 25, 2016 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Intercontinental Championship ([[WWE Intercontinental Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Nicholas (1) and Seth Rollins (1) **Greatest Royal Rumble (2018) **Money in the Bank (Men's 2018) **2019 André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal External links * Profile * Twitter * Profile el:Braun Strowman Category:1983 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Rosebuds Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Powerlifters Category:WWE Greatest Royal Rumble Winner Category:Money in the Bank winners Category:André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal winners Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions